The invention relates to a fastening device which can be readily applied to a brick wall for the purpose of supporting articles such as framed pictures and which does not require damaging the wall as occurs wherein a nail or similar object is caused to penetrate into the brick or mortar between the bricks. More particularly, the invention relates to a fastening device for a brick wall which is resiliently held across at least one brick by parts which insert into recesses existing at the mortar layers.
Various types of fastening devices are known which, by engaging means that may be resilient and include bent portions at the extremities of a central part, are clamped to an object such as a board by the engaging means being biased against opposing surfaces of the object. U.S. Patents which disclose fasteners of this type include U.S. Pat. No. 1,035,740 to Raes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,439,302 to Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,048 to Kopp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,032 to Walls, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,608 to Simon, the latter patent being directed to a holder for a pasteboard dispenser which is formed from a single piece of spring metal shaped to retain the pasteboard dispenser in a desired position.
Other prior art involves a bracket or like member which fits into a groove or opening such as might exist between a pair of bricks and resiliently bears against the opposing facing surfaces. An example of this type of structure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,840 of Davidson.
As explained in the foregoing Davidson patent, it has been long recognized that the installation of hangers on a brick wall has been a troublesome problem. The attachment of a relatively permanent wall ties such as threaded hooks or the like can be achieved by drilling or tapping into the mortar between the bricks. Also, specially hardened nails can be driven into the bricks or mortar to provide hangers. However, relatively permanent wall fasteners are time consuming to install and are inflexible for rearrangement purposes. Further, they leave an unsatisfactory appearance after removed. In addition, the use of relatively non-permanent wall hooks, such as applied by adhesive or the like, has been generally undesirable both aesthetically and functionally. Accordingly, there has been a need for some period of time for a fastening device which is easy to install on brick walls, which permits flexibility for rearrangement and which leaves no opening or other defacing features when removed.